


Eternal Cycle

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Somewhat Ambiguous Ending, consensual underage sex that isn't really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis turned from his companions to see Umbra sitting by the entranceway. “Hey, boy,” Noctis cooed, reaching out a hand. “Time to move on, huh?” Umbra rubbed his head against his hand with an affirmative yip.





	Eternal Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way back during Noctis week and planned on finishing it for Chocobros week. I still feel like this isn't as developed as it could be, especially in terms of clarity, but at this point I'm just glad I finally decided on an ending. I was caught between a wrapped up happy ending and a bittersweet open-ended one. Neither felt right, so I'm happy with this middle ground.

Piercing pain. Straight through his chest, then spreading into every single nerve before each imploded. Blackness overtook him before vision returned in full force, now hazy along the edges like he was viewing through a screen. Noctis was still in the throne room, but a quick look blew his mind. There his own body was slumped against the throne. His faithful companions surrounded him, each grim-faced and visibly holding back the tug of grief.

He was dead; there was no other explanation.

He had expected this, even warned them in an attempt to dull the blow. But looking at them now, his heart clenched with remorse. As much as their devotion and companionship kept him sane throughout his trial, Noctis would have given anything to spare them this pain. This was his fate to bear. The Astrals were to blame, yet Noctis could not help the guilt he felt. He could have released them from their duties to him at any time. If anything, he could have at least gone to his fate alone and spared them from the pain of reopening the wound he had already left them with when he entered the crystal. But what was done was done, and all he could do now was watch.

Ignis was the first to touch him. He tiptoed to him, reaching out hesitantly as if touching him was enough to make his death a reality. It took a second of blind fumbling, but then the back of his finger traced along his cheek as delicately as if he were fragile china. “Sleep now, my king,” he whispered.

Noctis choked back a sob. It had never been a secret that Noctis was Ignis’ entire life. Who was Ignis without a king to serve? (Without Noctis?) Worse was the way Prompto was trembling like shattering glass. Tears stained his face, but he stayed back as if he was afraid of Noctis’ body.

Then there was Gladio, who turned away with a bowed head. He walked over to the nearest wall and threw his fist at it. His hand stayed there as his shoulders shook with his labored breathing.

Noctis wanted so badly to comfort them, to embrace them and let them know that he was okay. That he was somehow, inexplicably, still with them. Yet no matter how much he willed himself to move, nothing happened. He was as inert as the air and just as inconspicuous.

Just when he was about to give up, a dog began to whine. Noctis scanned the throne room, gaze finding Umbra sitting by the entranceway. Immediately, Noctis found himself there in front of the dog who wagged his tail in greeting.

“Hey, boy,” Noctis cooed, reaching out a hand. “Time to move on, huh?” Umbra rubbed his head against his hand with a yip. Noctis glanced back at his companions one final time. “Can I trust you to watch over them for me?” Umbra barked twice. “Kay, work your magic.” He placed the full palm of his hand over the dog’s head, closed his eyes, and cleared his mind of thoughts as best he could.

When he reopened his eyes, he found himself laying down inside the citadel of old. His bedroom was intact and decorated just as it had been before he moved into his apartment outside of the citadel. His body felt lighter, and when he ran a hand over his face it was devoid of facial hair and stress lines.

A knock came from the door. “Come in.” Even his voice sounded youthful.

A younger, healthier Ignis entered, and Noctis bolted upright. Ignis’ initial disapproving look was replaced with worry at Noctis’ reaction. “Highness? Is everything alright?”

It took Noctis a moment to reply. This Ignis met his gaze with observant green eyes. No ugly scars marred his beautiful face. “I’m just happy to see you,” he finally said.

Ignis squared his shoulders. “Yes, well it is well past your morning meetings. Needless to say, His Majesty is exasperated over your childish behavior.” He sighed. “How many times have I reminded you to set your alarm clock?”

Given his circumstance, Noctis had assumed Umbra was taking him to the afterlife. Yet this felt more like a realistic dream of the past. He lowered his head in apology. “Sorry, Specs. Was so tired it just slipped my mind.”

“A lot seems to be slipping your mind as of late.” He adjusted his glasses with an edge of irritation. Had something happened between them? This was a common enough incident, so why was Ignis so irritated?

“What meetings did I miss, again?”

This seemed to annoy Ignis further. “Reviewing Niflheim’s most recent peace demands, the selection of the newest Kingsglaivesmen, and discussing your coming-of-age ceremony—though I wonder if you are yet ready for it.”

Noctis rose and went to him. “Iggy, I promise to try harder. I don’t mean to cause you so much trouble.”

Most of his irritation deflated at this. “I know there are a lot of expectations for you, Noct. You deserve time to relax, just don’t shirk your duties.”

“I know.” Noctis did not know how long he would be allowed to stay here (in this apparent past), but he would take this opportunity given to him to prove himself better this time around.

“Well, then. Lunch is waiting for you in the dining hall. Afterward, we will begin your lessons for the day.” He turned, but Noctis caught his wrist.

“Hey, Iggy, thanks.”

“What for?”

“For everything you do for me. It means a lot.”

His entire face softened. “I am ever in your service, but your sentiment is appreciated.”

Noctis moved his hand down to hold Ignis’ hand in his. “You’ve been with me for as long as I can remember. I don’t know what I would do without you.” For so long he had remained silent for the sake of their positions. It had taken the apocalypse for him to realize that waiting only left you with regrets. With his free hand, Noctis cupped Ignis’ beautifully unblemished cheek. Ignis’ eyes widened as comprehension dawned on him, but he did not shy away from Noctis’ kiss. However, it was short and Ignis was less responsive than Noctis would have liked.

“Noct, we can’t—”

Noctis placed a finger to his lips. “No, I don’t care. I don’t care that you are my advisor or what my father says about it. I love you, Ignis. I’ve always loved you. I’ve just been afraid you wouldn’t accept my feelings, so please don’t push me away.”

Ignis cupped the hand still on his cheek. He looked close to tears. “Oh, Noct. Do you really think I could be with you this long and not feel the same? Every day I’ve pushed aside the hopes that this day would come. Still, His Majesty—”

“I will make him understand. If that is what you need to make this work, I’ll go tell him right now if you want.”

Ignis shook his head, chuckling. “You are much more capable than usual today. Sleep treat you well?”

Noctis gave a wry smile in return. More like a year of hardship followed by ten in a stasis, but Ignis did not need to know about the bleak future awaiting them. “Must have.”

“His Majesty is surely busy at the moment. I am sure such a confession can wait until a later time.” It was a joke, but Noctis was entirely serious. Ignis gave Noctis a quick kiss before walking to the door. “See you in the tutoring room in an hour. Don’t be late.”

This life—if he could call it that—was like a dream come true. If he had known this was waiting for him (and that it was _real_ ), Noctis would have gladly gone to his death. His father was here—troubled, but alive—Luna still wrote to him, no rift existed between him and Gladio, Prompto’s only fears were intangible, and Ignis could still see and smile as if all he needed in the entire world was Noctis. The only blemish was that he knew deep down this would not last. One way or another this peace would end—either with his departure or the peace treaty. But for now, it was enough. Feeling Ignis’ hand entwined with his, staring into his eyes and seeing him stare back, and watching him cook to his heart’s content without the limitations of their travels was more than enough.

“Iggy.”

Ignis broke off humming and tilted his head back. “Yes, Noct?”

“Let’s tell him.”

Ignis placed the specula he was holding down and turned toward Noctis. “Are you sure? He may take disciplinary action or have me reassigned.”

“Yeah.” Noctis took his hand, squeezing in reassurance. “I know he’ll understand. And even if he doesn’t, he’s Dad—he won’t send you away after all this time. You’re family.”

Ignis looked truly touched by the sentiment. “Alright. I’ll trust you.”

“Majesty,” Noctis began, raising his head to meet his father’s gaze. It had been Noctis’ own decision to call for a formal meeting, but that did not make this any less nerve-wracking. He was no stranger to his father’s aloof demeanor as king. Still, he had only found himself on the tail end of it a handful of times (half of which had not yet happened in this reality). Kneeling at the end of the stairs, the distance between them felt enormous. But Ignis was right by his side, and though they were too far apart to touch, he could still feel him there. “I have called this meeting to inform you that Ignis Scientia and I are romantically involved.”

There was a long silence before Regis replied, face emotionless. “You are aware, are you not, that such a relationship is scandalous?”

Scandalous, not forbidden. “Yes, I am well aware. It is scorned for retainers to seek social regard through elicit relations. Furthermore, I have not yet had my coming-of-age ceremony which makes him legally guilty of corrupting a minor. However, I plead that you absolve him of these charges and give us your blessing.”

Regis raised an eyebrow. “My blessing?”

“Yes, father. Ignis has been faithful to us his entire life. Not once has he strived for higher social standing. He serves us because he is family, and he should be treated as such. Besides, I was the one to confront him on the matter. He is innocent of both crimes.” He took Ignis’ hand, holding it high for Regis to see. “We’re in love, father. That’s all there is to it.”

Regis clasped his hands in thought. Finally, he heaved a long sigh. “You look so much like your mother, but I swear you take more and more after me each day.” A smile spread across his face. “The council won’t like it, but yes, you may have my blessing.”

Without a thought, Noctis charged up the stairs and threw his arms around his father. Regis was slow to react, but then he was pulling him closer with a chuckle.

“If that’s the reaction I get, I should give you my blessing every day.”

The old Noctis would have found this embarrassing, but now he nodded. “Sounds good.”

When he pulled away, Ignis was standing silently nearby. “Why so timid, Ignis?” asked Regis. “There’s a hug here for you too, if you want it.”

Ignis chuckled, but he took the hug tentatively. “You have my utmost gratitude, Your Majesty. Not just for this, but for everything you have done for me.”

“You are most welcome.”

Seeing the relief on Ignis’ face, Noctis’ heart nearly burst. This was what Ignis deserved, not a lonely future blind and grieving. He wanted to take him in his arms and make that future disappear.

But before he could move, the world fell still. A bark sounded, ringing through the throne room. Noctis whirled around, unsurprised to see Umbra sitting exactly where he had last time. Just as before, he was transported right in front of him, yet this time the room around him transformed back into the disheveled one of the future.

“So, that’s it, then? I got to have a taste of what could have been before moving on?” Noctis gave Ignis a woeful look. “I hope this Ignis gets to have that future at least.” He placed his hand on Umbra’s head. “Okay, boy, work your stuff.”

There was pain before sight. Noctis touched his stinging side as he blinked up at Gladiolus.

“What are you doing? Get back up!”

Before Noctis’ mind could put two-and-two together, Gladiolus was swinging down at him with his greatsword. Pure impulse allowed him to roll to the side to avoid it. Getting to his feet, he quickly scanned the room. They were in the training hall, so they were obviously training.

Noctis called for his javelin, but Gladio shook his head. “Today’s all about dodging, or have you forgotten already?”

Great, so here he was in another time he could not exactly place. From Gladio’s appearance, this was earlier—maybe a year or two before his coming-of-age ceremony. He looked well, face free of scars and the harsh lines that had settled there over the years of seeing real battle. Noctis wanted to feel the smooth plane of his skin, but Gladio was advancing on him again. He stumbled a bit in his movements as he readjusted to the feel of his own body’s weight and capabilities. He abstained from warping so as not to accidentally perform something he shouldn’t know yet.

It was a grueling workout, and by the time Gladio was satisfied, he was drenched in sweat. So was Gladio, and the older man had no qualms about removing his sleeveless workout shirt to wring the sweat out. Noctis shouldn’t have stared—he’d seen Gladio shirtless plenty of times—but he couldn’t help it. Like his face, it was a blast from the past, and he wanted to feel along the unmarred flesh to prove it was tangible.

Gladio quirked an eyebrow at his fixed attention but shrugged it off. He turned around to grab the towels laying on the room’s bench, and Noct’s mouth opened in silent awe. The eagle wings etched into his back were less defined uncolored lines. There was an odd beauty to its imperfection. Before he could stop himself, Noctis had placed a kiss to the back of his right shoulder blade.

Gladio dropped the towels he was holding and whirled around. “What the hell, Noct?”

“Sorry.”

“What’s gotten into you today? You were all shaky during practice, too.”

“Didn’t sleep well.”

Gladio did not look satisfied with this explanation. He crossed his arms and stared down his nose at him. “I know what you’re trying to do, and the answer is no. You aren’t even sixteen yet.”

“No, I.” Noct bit his lip. Honestly, he hadn’t been thinking that at all. He just wanted to prove to himself that all of this was real. And to know what his skin felt like before it was too late. But now that Gladio brought it up, he couldn’t deny the desire simmering beneath the surface. At one point or another, he’d found himself smitten for each of his comrades in different ways. While Ignis would always be his first love and eternal soft spot, Gladio was the opposite. He was a hunger Noctis had long suppressed for more than one reason. But after what he just went through, he wondered if any of it mattered anymore. This couldn’t be his reality, even if it was real. It would surely end just as the last. “Yeah, okay? I’ve got the hots for you.”

Gladio averted his gaze. “I’ll get you some porn or something next time I’m out, kay? Should relieve some of the tension.”

“No.” Noctis squared his shoulders with the confidence only ten years in a spaceless void could give him. “I order you to talk with me about this like adults.”

“Noct,” Gladio moaned. “You are _not_ an adult.”

He had a point. “I am still your prince.”

Gladio slumped his shoulders. “Fine. Let’s talk.”

“I like you.”

“Yeah, I gathered.”

Noctis grimaced. “I don’t just mean sexually.”

“Oh.”

His tone made Noctis wince. “Well?” he prodded, crossing his own arms.

“Come on, Noct.” When Noctis continued to glare at him, he sighed. “I like you, too, okay? But you’re still only fifteen.”

“So, what?”

“I am not having _that_ conversation.”

This was going nowhere fast. “What if I wasn’t fifteen?”

“What’s it matter? You _are_ fifteen.”

Noctis sighed. “If I tell you something, can you promise not to freak out?”

“Okay,” he agreed in confusion.

“I’m technically thirty.” Gladio opened his mouth, but Noct cut him off. “Just listen. I’m from the future, or another universe or whatever. Umbra brought me here.”

Gladio’s expression eased at the mention of Umbra. “You want me to believe you’re a thirty-year-old stuck in a fifteen-year-old body?”

“I know it seems far-fetched, but is it that much more unbelievable than an invisible protective wall preserved by my father’s life force?”

Gladio sat down on the bench. “Fine. Prove it. Tell me what’s gonna happen in the future.”

Noctis chose his words carefully. “Niflheim proposes I marry Luna for a peace agreement. You, me, Ignis, and my friend Prompto go to meet her while it’s being signed. But it’s just a ruse for them to attack Insomnia. We make pacts with the Astrals and collect relics from the past kings to put an end to the Scourge.”

Gladio leaned back on his elbows. “And?”

“That’s it.”

“You’re still on the journey?”

“No,” he answered shakily. He couldn’t bring himself to lie outright even though he should have.

“So, what happened?”

“We got separated, then I ended up here. That’s it,” he ended in a rush.

Gladio righted his posture. “There’s something you aren’t telling me, but I can tell you don’t want to tell me, so I’ll let it drop.” He patted the bench beside him, and Noctis sat down hopefully.

“So, does that mean this is okay?” Noctis leaned his head on his shoulder, happier at the contact than he thought he would be considering the sweat still coating his skin.

“Sure,” he said in a shaky voice. It was actually cute that Gladio seemed flustered by something so tame. He had always been a flirt, but maybe he wasn’t yet the womanizer Noctis knew him as. Unless _he_ was a special case. This thought made him smile.

“We can do more, you know?”

“If anyone found out—”

Noctis straddled his lap, crashing their lips together. When he pulled back, he cradled Gladio’s face so he could stare straight into his eyes. “Just trust me, they won’t. I’ve waited long enough.” Gladio’s hands found his waist, just holding there as they kissed. It was nice, but Noct craved more. He had wasted too much of his life trying to be the role everyone wanted him to be. Sure, he’d messed around with Prompto a few times, but never in a way that mattered. He had squandered thirty years—his entire life—for the sake of his reputation and an unfulfilled sham marriage. After everything he had given up, he’d earned the right to be selfish just this once.  

He took the lead, instructing and reassuring Gladio through it all. Apparently, Gladio was still a virgin, and it fed Noctis’ ego that now womanizer Gladio would never exist.

Laying on the training mat after, Noctis traced the curve of Gladio’s resting face to his content. Smooth and gentle from a better life.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Noctis cracked a smile at the image of Prompto this brought to mind. “We’ll be rolling in them later. Besides, I can’t feel your skin in a picture.”

“Fair enough. Noct,” his face turned serious, “are you sure there isn’t anything you want to get off your chest?”

There was plenty, but putting it out there wouldn’t change anything. All it would do was bring Gladio down. So, he forced the smile to remain on his face. “Nope. All’s good. Now,” he joked, poking him with his elbow.

Gladio gave a half-smile. “Still, know you can always talk to me, okay? I’m not just a physical shield. I’ll always be here.”

A stab of pain welled in Noct’s chest. “I know. Thanks.” He settled back down into Gladio’s open arms, trying to forget the pain that still lingered.

When he woke up, he was once again in the dilapidated throne room in front of Umbra. He grabbed the dog’s head in his hold, eyes flaring in anger. He wasn’t mad at Umbra, not really, but he was the only thing he could take that anger out on. “What the hell is going on? Am I not even allowed to move on in peace?” Noctis released Umbra, and the dog sunk back on his haunches with a sad expression. “Or is this game of could haves supposed to make me feel better? To know I could have been with any of them?” Umbra whimpered at this. Noctis gave a humorless laugh. “So, it is. I’m supposed to feel better by knowing what I missed out on? The Astrals really don’t understand humans at all, do they?” He turned his face upward. “It only hurts more this way,” he said bitterly.

Umbra nudged his hand.

“No, if you aren’t taking me to the afterlife, then I’m staying here. I’m sick of losing everything I care about.”

Umbra whined, insistently nudging at him until he closed his eyes.

“Fine! But if this is another could have, I’m done!”

He could feel the travel this time as he anticipated it. As he had expected, he found himself transported again, this time to his Insomnia apartment. Prompto sat beside him on the couch, game controller in hand.

“Hey, back with me, buddy?” he asked, giving a sideways look as he continued to shoot at zombies on the screen.

“Yeah,” Noct said trying his best to keep the bitterness from his voice, “just zoned out for a bit.”

“No biggie. I’ve got plenty of support items.” The left side of the split screen flashed white as Prompto used a resurrection item.

They played for over an hour, and Noct took all his anger at Umbra and the Gods out on the 2D zombies. Soon he felt almost normal again, like he had before any of this shit ever happened. He was just a teenager again playing video games with his best friend instead of a dead king walking through a series of pleasant fantasies.

Finally, Prompto called it quits. When he did, he turned toward him on the couch. “So,” he asked expectantly, “what do you want to do now?”

It sounded like an open invitation. So, this must be after they started jerking each other off. “I’m not really in the mood.”

“Oh.” Prompto looked disappointed, but he just sat there giving Noctis a puppy dog expression.

“Prom, talk to me. I don’t know what you’re expecting.”

He was all out pouting now. “Not cool. You forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“Our one month anniversary.” Noctis’ astonishment must have shown because Prompto leaned in to touch his forehead to his. “Hey, you okay?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry, I…” What was going on? This wasn’t the past.

Prompto gave an easy smile. “Dude, it’s okay. I know you have more important things to be worrying about.”

“Prom…” Pushing aside his confusion, Noctis took his hand. “That’s not an excuse. You’re important to me.”

Prompto’s smile widened at this, and he pecked him on the lips. “Good, cause I love you bunches.”

Noctis smiled. “Love you, too.” It came easily and filled Noct’s chest with warmth. He returned Prompto’s kiss with a lingering one that left Prompto shivering against him.

“Woah. You’ve never kissed me like that before.”

“Today’s as good a time to start.”

“Yeah,” he agreed a little dreamily. He slumped down against him, and they stayed like that just holding each other for a long time. “Oh crap!” Prompto exclaimed when he checked his watch. “I still have to finish up that report that’s due tomorrow. I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow!” He blushed slightly before giving him a peck and rushing out the door.

Noctis sighed with contentment. This time around felt different. It wasn’t a memory but an alternate life. He still wasn’t sure if any of this was even real or not, but did it matter when it made him feel like this? Especially here with Prompto. For the first time in years, he actually felt free of burdens. He didn’t have to force this relationship like he did the other two. Prompto was already here and willing.

So, maybe instead of showing him missed opportunities, Umbra was giving them to him. Noctis began to laugh hysterically. To think he had been pissed at such a gift. Maybe this really was the afterlife, because what better heaven could there be than creating whatever reality he desired?

Realities he could stay in, a distant part of his brain whispered, but that didn’t stop his laughter.

The reality broke, and he found himself once again in the throne room. Umbra sat there wagging his tail. “Sorry for earlier, boy. I think I get it now. You’ll send me wherever I want, right?”

Umbra yipped with an exaggerated squish of his tail. “Kay, then let’s try this.” When he closed his eyes this time, Noctis focused on all three of his comrades and the feelings he had for them.

To his delight, he found himself spooned against them in the tent. Ignis was pressed along his back, Prompto against his front, and Gladio was on Prompto’s other side with his long arms stretched across to reach him. It was perfect. He could have fallen asleep there for eternity and been content.

Prompto poked his cheek. “Wakey, wakey.”

“Ngh,” Noctis complained, nuzzling his face down into a pillow and blond fluff.

“He’s right,” Ignis agreed. “I should get up at the very least. It isn’t morning without eggs and bakey, after all.”

Noctis could feel him chuckle against his neck, and he pressed back closer to him. “Can’t we stay like this a little longer?”

“Been almost all mornin’, princess,” Gladio chuckled.

“Five more minutes,” he pleaded.

Ignis sighed in defeat, wrapping his arm more securely around his waist. “We spoil you way too much.”

“What we have here is a spoiled rotten behind.” Gladio smacked Noctis on the rear making him jolt. “Not that I don’t love it.”

Noctis laughed. “Haven’t I earned a bit of spoiledness?”

“A bit?” Gladio mused.

Noctis chose not to reply, instead burying his face down entirely with a pleasant sigh.

Five minutes ended too quickly. Ignis was the first to peel himself away, dressing meticulously in his shirt stays and everything before stepping outside the tent. Noctis would never understand how he could have such patience to be so presentable all the time. When Prompto started to inch away from him, Noctis held him to his chest firmly.

Prompto gave a little chuckle. “Come on, man. I was gonna help Iggy make breakfast. Can’t make him do all the work _all_ the time, right?”

Noctis groaned, realizing the validity of the statement. It wasn’t right, and if Prompto was willing to be the sacrifice, then… He lifted his arm, and Prompto wigged out from his and Gladio’s grasps not a second later. Prompto did decidedly less to make himself presentable than Ignis had, but he still paused long enough to dab some hair gel in and ask them how he looked.

As soon as he’d left, Noctis buried his face into Gladio’s chest and literally moved the man’s arm around his back. “What’s gotten into you, princess?” A pleasant shiver ran through him at the endearment. “Acting like this isn’t an everyday thing.”

 _Every day._ He could have had this every single day? He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. This. _This_ was the closest thing to heaven he could have imagined.

He didn’t realize a long silence had followed the question until Gladio forced his face up to meet his. “Is something the matter?”

“It’s just nice. I…don’t want this to ever end.”

Gladio’s face turned serious. “Hey, if this is about Lady Lunafreya—”

“No,” he said quickly. Well in a way it was about her, but not in the way he thought. He bit his lip, wanting so much to lay it out in the open. To let himself learn this dynamic instead of pretending he already knew it. He wanted them to understand just how much this really meant—more than any Noctis of this time could understand. But saying so would break the spell, wouldn’t it? “I don’t care about the wedding.”

“Then, tell me, cause something is obviously troubling you. It’s like you think we’re gonna disappear.”

“No, I’m afraid I will,” Noctis whispered.

Not a second later, Gladio’s arms tightened around him. “I’ve got you.”

It was not until much later in the day that Noctis noticed something was off. Each of his lovers lavished him with affection, but to him exclusively. It was an unsettling realization. Over the years he had dreamed up numerous fantasies but never thought much on them given their implausibility. The few times he imagined something similar, it was just a given that their relationships were equivalent. His love for them was his drive, but monopolizing theirs felt wrong somehow, even in fantasy.

“So,” Noctis said as he, Gladio, and Prompto did laundry in the lake, “have you guys thought about getting with each other, too?”

Gladio groaned, dropping his shirt back into the laundry basket. “We’ve talked about this.”

Lovely. Noctis decided it was best to remain silent.

“Iggy and I tried, okay? There was just no spark. Too much strain.”

“And Prompto?”

To this Prompto jabbed Noctis in the side. “You know I’m right here. Gladio was just too much to handle. I thought I was gonna die, Noct!”

Despite the bite in his stomach, Noctis could not help laughing at his melodramatics.

“It’s not funny! I couldn’t split in two.”

“What about Iggy?”

Prompto sighed, setting his wet clean shirt in a second laundry basket. “He’s only got eyes for you, Noct. I’m so far off his radar.”

He was filled with the sudden urge to apologize for the situation. This reality was deficient perfection. “Are you happy?”

Prompto gave him an odd look. “Well, yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

 _Because I’m all you have_. It was egotistical. More than that, it was pretentious. It wasn’t his place to force a relationship on them. Gladio seemed weary of the discussion. “Nothing,” Noctis said, with a bowed head.

That night he fell asleep to a mantra that he would return to Umbra. He was not disappointed. This time Umbra was far less enthused. His tail wagged in slow swishes as his head inclined in what seemed to be a question.

“Don’t worry, boy. It’s not your fault.” He petted the dog’s head as he contemplated what next. Creating a new reality where they were all together would be simple enough, but was that really the right thing to do? Was he playing god? How real were these realities? Was he leaving broken people behind when he left them? Would he even be able to stay in that one reality he deemed perfect? He had no answers, and his only guide had no words to express them.

He turned around expecting to see that funeral scene of old. Instead, he was met with a desolate throne room, empty and covered in wily vines. Spurred by this revelation, Noctis spun around and walked through the large doorway. Dazzling light blinded him. A twittering sound echoed around him filling his head with momentary confusion. Next he knew, he was back where he started, Umbra now laid on his belly with his ears drooped.

So, there was no other path. He either created a new reality or remained stuck here. There must be some trick to breaking the loop, if only he could figure it out. The gift was fulfilling his desires, so maybe that was the problem. He needed to look beyond them.

When he touched Umbra’s head this time, it was with focused intent. He was not creating a reality out of his desires but creating a reality which _allowed_ for them. He would not force his will onto the world, but work for what he wanted. Only one selfish desire called for direct action. In this world, there would be no Scourge and no prophecy. Only then could he give himself, and his friends, the world they deserved.

This time he was hit first by sound. His father’s voice. A murmuring crowd.

“That is why we have decided that my son Noctis Lucis Caelum and Princess Lunafreya Nox Flurent of Tenebrae will be wed in the coming year.”

Noctis’ eyes snapped open. He was seated beside his father in the courtyard in front of a massive audience. On his father’s opposite side sat Luna, clad in a dazzling white lace gown. He should have expected to see her, but his breath caught. “This war has waged for far too long,” Regis continued, “and we are overdue for something to celebrate about. Through this marriage, our ties with the recovering Tenebrae will be fortified in blood.”

Unease filled Noctis, but he refused to give into despair. A wedding was better than death, and maybe he could find a way out of it. If not, he still had a year.

Regis raised his arms high, voice booming. “Our great Kingdom of Lucis will stand tall for now and centuries to come!”

The audience roared in approval. The speech was over, and citizens began to file away soon afterward. As they did, Luna came over to Noctis, smiling sweetly.

“Oh, Noctis. It is so wonderful seeing you again.”

Noctis gave her a genuine smile. “You, too. It’s been lonely without you.”

“How have you been? Your replies in the notebook were always so brief.”

“Fine.” This smile was less genuine. “It must have been worse for you being held captive by Niffleheim this entire time.”

Her expression tensed. “I don’t want to think about that time anymore. I only want to step forward.”

“I think I know what you mean. I’ve got my own share of unwanted memories.”

“Noct, were you—”

“It doesn’t matter.” He stood up, placing a hand on her back. “Why don’t we catch up over lunch.”

When Luna finally left, Noctis felt exhausted. She obviously had feelings for him that he could not return. His heart was already too full, and there was too much dividing them at this point. Not just their years of separation, but he was no longer the same person she fell in love with. Her Noctis knew the ravages of war but not the sorrow of losing his father or her. He never feared daemons in the night nor the cruel game of gods. Maybe in another life—in one where fate never separated them—he could have come to love her. But that did not matter now. Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto were the ones he lived with and died with, and the only ones fit to live in his heart.

He found Ignis in the library. Ignis was smiling at something in a book, and Noctis leaned against one of the bookshelves just watching for a while. It did not take long for Ignis to notice him watching, however.

“Hello, Highness.”

“Hi, Iggy,” he answered far too dreamily. “Have you seen Gladio?”

“I believe he is here as well, somewhere in the romance section.”

Noctis smiled at his good luck. “Can you hang here for a sec while I find him?”

“Of course.”

Just as Ignis said, Gladiolus was seated in the romance section reading a steamy novel by the looks of the cover.

“Fiery Passions of Desire, huh? Any good?”

Gladio jolted, immediately shutting the book and flipping it over to hide the image of the scantily clad couple on the cover. He sported quite the blush at being caught, and Noctis had to hold back a chuckle at his expense.

“Yeah. It’s a deep story about the nature of humanity.”

“Deep story, my ass.” Noctis snatched the book from his hands so he could read the excerpt on the back. “Oh, my gods!” He gave the cover a closer look. “You’re reading about Shiva and Ifrit? Isn’t this like blasphemous or something?”

“It’s educational,” he defended.

Noctis couldn’t help chuckling this time. “So, what, the sex educational, too?”

“Damn it! I don’t tease you about your pointless fighting games.”

“Fine, fine,” he relented, handing the book back. “I wanted to talk to you and Iggy about something anyway.”

Gladio picked up on his sudden seriousness. “Yeah, okay.”

Noctis led them to a secluded alcove. There was a couch spacious enough for all three of them to sit, but he chose to sit in the armchair across from them so he could talk to them easier. They both looked anxious to hear what he had to say, but Gladio was the first to speak up when he dawdled.

“Out with it already.”

Noctis sighed, still not prepared for how to go about this. The best course of action would be to let things develop on their own gradually, but given his engagement, that wasn’t an option. “Okay, just I don’t want this to make our relationship awkward. So if this makes you uncomfortable, just pretend I never said anything.”

Ignis gave him a concerned look. “Are you gay, Noct? Because I would never judge you for your sexuality.”

“I know you wouldn’t, but that’s not exactly what I wanted to tell you both.” Actually, Noctis wasn’t sure if he was gay or bi, but it didn’t matter. “I do like guys. Three to be specific.”

Gladio’s brow furrowed for a second before realization dawned on his face. “Are you confessing to us?” He looked at Ignis, then back at Noctis. “Both of us?”

Noctis gave a half smile. “Yeah?”

Ignis was more composed. He was obviously calculating something in his head. “Highness, might I ask who this third person is?”

“My friend Prompto.” He had no idea if they had met him yet in this reality, but he hoped so. It would make things a lot easier.

“Ah, I see.” He gave a knowing smile as if he had suspected as much.

On the other hand, Gladio looked strained as he gripped his knee. “What are you asking here, Noct?”

What sort of question was that? “What do confessions usually mean?”

“That you want to date, obviously. But here you are confessing to both of us, so what am I supposed to think? What is this, some date off or something to see which of us you’ll pick?” he huffed.

“You seriously think I’d do that?”

“You’re a spoiled brat who could pick anyone you wanted, so why not? Iggy, you seriously gonna stand for this?”

Irritated, Noctis stood up. “Yeah, right,” he scoffed. “I could have anyone, but the only ones I want are you guys. Sorry to be so damn spoiled.” Shit, this wasn’t how this was supposed to go.

Despite their tension, Ignis was still entirely composed. “Let me get this straight, you are asking that we all date you?”

There it was again, one-sidedness. Noctis released a heavy sigh. “Yes, but what I really want is for us to all date each other.”

“I see.” Slowly, his advisor relaxed. Smiling, he took his hand. “Noctis, I have loved you since we were children. I never believed that it was possible that you would come to feel the same. But as happy as I am to hear your confession, you are to marry Princess Lunafreya.”

“That is exactly why I had to confess now before the marriage plans progress. I’m sure we can convince my father to retract the agreement.”

“Do you honestly think it best to tell your father that you are planning to engage in a relationship with three men, two of whom are your attendants?”

“I don’t know, but I have to. I can’t go through with this marriage when I love you guys.”

Gladio’s hand relaxed on his knee. “Shit, you’re serious.”

“For fuck's sake, Gladio. Yes, I’m serious.”

The shield slouched back on the couch lost in thought.

Ignis adjusted his glasses. “If you somehow manage to convince His Highness, then I at least am willing to attempt this arrangement.” He then turned to Gladio, who blinked in response.

“Yeah, fine. It’s just a lot to process.”

“Fine, you’ll try?” Noct asked.

Gladio groaned. “Gods, you don’t even get why I was mad, do you? Who do you think Ignis has been confiding in all these years? Not like he can go around telling just anyone he’s in love with the prince.”

Noctis plopped back down in his seat. “You thought I was just gonna toy with his feelings?” He shook his head, exasperated. “Does that really seem like something I’d do?”

“I know you aren’t intentionally cruel, but you didn’t know his feelings.” Except he did. “Besides, it’s not like this,” Gladio gestured at the air between the three of them, “is a conventional arrangement.”

“I know, but it’s what I want.” He reached for Gladio’s hand, relieved when he held back.

“I get that, now. I just never thought this could be possible, is all.”

Ignis studied him closely. “You appear to have something to share as well.”

Gladio threw his head back with a groan. “Astute as ever. Yeah, had the hots for you forever but you only had eyes for Noct. Pretty damn frustrating.”

“But you told me you liked Noct as well.”

Gladio groaned again, meeting Ignis’ eyes. “Yeah, I thought I could use our unrequited feelings to my benefit, but you had it so bad it felt pointless.”

“So, you lied about your feelings?”

“No, I just gave up on him. He was off limits while you weren’t.”

“I see, so I was your rebound?” Mirth danced in Ignis’ eyes.

“You know you weren’t.”

“I have a confession as well,” Ignis said. “As blinded by Noctis as I am, I still see you, Gladio.”

“Iggy,” Gladio sighed.

“It would be hard not to given your size.”

“Oh, you asked for it!” With that, Gladio pulled Ignis into a headlock and all three of them began to laugh.

When Gladio and Ignis excused themselves for their respective appointments, Noctis decided to head home and text Prompto, who replied he’d be at his place in about a half hour.

When Prompto arrived, he gave an obligatory knock before entering the apartment. “Hey, it’s me,” he said.

“Hey.” Noctis grinned at him and pat the couch beside him. “Come sit.”

“We gonna play that new RPG of yours?” he asked before sitting.

“Sure, but first I want to talk about something.”

“Uh, okay.” Prompto began to fidget.

Noctis figured after what happened in the library he was better off being as direct as possible. “Prompto, I like you.”

“W—what?” his friend stammered.

“I like you,” Noctis repeated. “But I also like Ignis and Gladio.”

“What?” Prompto was doing a perfect impression of a deer in the headlines.

“I want to know if you’d be willing to try being in a relationship with the three of us.”

“All three of you? They like me, too?”

Noctis winced. “Not exactly.” They would come to, wouldn’t they? “They agreed to try this out, but you don’t have to. I don’t want to make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

It took Prompto a while to respond, and Noctis used that time to convince himself he would be content with however things worked out. No matter what, this was still the best reality. They were all safe and together.

“It’s just a lot to take in,” Prompto finally said. “I’ve never been in a relationship before, so to suddenly date three people…”

“I know, and I’m sorry to complicate things.” Which to be honest, he was. Maybe he was just being selfish.

“No!” Prompto exclaimed. He swallowed before grasping Noctis’ hand. “Dude, I totally want to date you, and Iggy and Gladio are super hot. I just don’t know how I can compete with the rest of you.”

“Prom…” Noctis cupped his cheek. “It’s not a competition.”

“Yeah, but what if you guys get bored of me?”

“Come on, we’ve already spent all this time together without me getting bored, right?”

Prompto looked down at the floor. “But those were just experimental handjobs.”

“I’m not talking about that. If anything, what I want out of this is just for us to be open, alright? I want to be able to hold your hand like this and tell you how much you mean to me, and you guys as well. I just don’t want any more regrets.”

Prompto gave a wobbly smile and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

The next few weeks were a tortuous bliss. Even though they all agreed to the relationship, Ignis enforced that Noctis get approval from his father before they take any steps forward. His audience in the previous reality had been a piece of cake in comparison to this one. His engagement had not been set yet and he had simply expressed that he had fallen in love. Not only was he now confessing to being polyamorous, but asking that his father retract an official decree. It was not surprising when his father gave him a scolding and a frown. But Noctis held his ground, expressing that his feelings would not change even if he did marry. It would only hurt both him and Luna in the end. Only after discussing it with each of his potential lovers and thinking upon the matter did Regis reluctantly agree to negotiate the matter with Tenebrae. Thanks to Lunafreya’s benevolent nature, Ravus was persuaded to agree to Lucis’ new terms of a joint board state, and Noctis was given the green light by both Regis and Ignis.

Then came the development of their relationship. As much as Noctis was ready to jump straight into the furnace, the others’ feelings were not as mature. Sex aside, Noctis repeatedly had to tone down his earnestness so as not to come on too strong. None of them were ready for him to hold on for dear life while asking that they never leave him ever again. The biggest obstacle was Prompto, who acted as skittish as a wild rabbit at the slightest touch from Ignis or Gladio. The latter also seemed to be forcing their interactions with him so as not to leave him out. It was good since he feared Prompto might flee their relationship entirely if he felt unwanted, but it also put a noticeable strain on them.

He wanted them to move forward and keeping his predicament a secret was only holding them back. Mind made up, he spoke up one night when they were all nestled around his living room ready to sleep. “Guys, I think I should tell you something.”

Gladio shifted in his armchair to face him. “Heard that tone before,” he said a little gruffly.

“Go ahead, Noct,” Ignis said in an overly calm voice.

Prompto looked up at him eagerly from the floor.

“This is going to sound crazy, but I promise I’m not lying. I wasn’t gonna tell you, but it’s a lot to keep secret.” He told them about coming from another reality and everything that happened in it. He watched all of their expressions as closely as he could in the dim lights of his kitchen clock, TV sensor, and other electrical devices. Gladio seemed put off by the descriptions of how rough he had been at times, and Ignis gasped and covered his face when he told about him going blind. However, the most noticeable reaction was Prompto’s when he told about him being an MT.

“But, how did you know?” he stammered. “I’ve never told anyone.”

Ignis and Gladio looked at him in complete shock. They were convinced of Noctis’ story now if they hadn’t been before.

Noctis continued, his voice coming out shakily as he told of his disappearance into the crystal and then his death. He nearly cried as he recounted how each of them grieved for him. Then he explained as best he could about Umbra’s ability to send him into realities of his own creation.

Silence fell as the three of them processed the story in its entirety.

“Gods,” Gladio muttered with a shake of the head. “I shouldn’t have said that stuff before.”

“No, I was a spoiled brat. I’ve just grown up since then.”

“Yes,” Ignis said in realization, “you did seem more mature suddenly.”

Noctis gave a light chuckle. “That’s one good thing at least.”

“Only one?” Prompto asked hesitantly.

“Naw, this entire reality is a dream come true. Really, just being safe here with all of you is a gift.”

“Noct,” Ignis sighed. He leaned up from his seat on the floor to take Noctis’ hand. “I cannot imagine what it must have been like for you.”

“No, and I’m glad you can’t.” He swallowed a lump in his throat. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Iggy. And, Prom, I’m so glad Ardyn’s never gotten his hands on you. You never deserved to go through that.”

“Noct,” Prompto whined, crawling a little closer to the couch.

“I just wanted you guys to understand why I might come on strong sometimes. I don’t want to lose you guys ever again.”

“That is perfectly understandable after such circumstances.” Ignis squeezed his hand tighter. “We are not going anywhere.”

“Thanks, Iggy.” Noctis leaned off the side of the couch so he could hug him around his neck.

Gladio seemed to be struggling to figure out what to say. “I want to tell you not to worry cause I’m here. As your shield, I should be able to protect you, but I guess I can’t promise that.”

“Gladio, none of it was your fault. Well, yeah, you were out of line at some points, but you did everything you could to keep me physically safe. None of us could have saved me.”

“Damn it! That’s just so unfair. Everything you said.”

“Tell me about it,” he muttered.

“You can talk about it all you need to, buddy, but let’s focus on the now, okay?” Prompto said with a half-smile. “It’s all good now.”

“Yeah, it is,” he agreed, giving Ignis a tight squeeze.

Things were much simpler now. It was a huge weight off of Noctis’ chest, especially when he no longer had to hide the nightmares he sometimes had or had to hold back when intense words of affection came bubbling to the surface. His lovers were his lifelines, and they understood that. Their relationship was progressing more steadily, too. It seemed learning that they had been closer in another life made them open up more to the idea of becoming closer. Prompto was less anxious about not meeting their expectations, Gladio took it upon his shoulders to train Prompto as he had in Noctis’ original reality, and Ignis set to teaching Prompto to cook with him.

It was somewhere around two months into their relationship that all “I like yous” turned into “I love yous.” They finally, _finally_ , all had sex together, and Noctis swore he was as happy as anyone had any right to be.

Ignis handed his morning cup of fruity tea over with a quick kiss. “I will be in meetings until noon, but I have an hour for lunch if you would care to join me.”

Noctis smiled over the rim of his mug. “Course. All I’ve got are those two evening conferences, right?”

Ignis pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yes. Ravus and the other Tenebrean dignitaries at six and the World’s Charity Foundation at seven.”

“Then, are you up for another movie night with the guys?”

Ignis smiled. “I have to make a call at eight, but I am free afterward.”

“Awesome! I’ll tell the guys then.”

“Please, do. Well, I am off. See you at noon then.”

“Bye, Iggy. Love you.” Noctis waved as he left his apartment before pulling out his phone to text Prompto and Gladio.

Immediately after sending his text, the air around him shifted. He felt chilled and nervous to look away from his phone screen. When he did, he found himself sitting in the desolated throne room once again. His anger after leaving Gladio’s reality seemed a distant memory. All he felt now was emptiness.

Umbra started at him with concern. When he did not move, the dog came close and rubbed at his hand.

“Not now, boy.”

Umbra whined.

“What am I supposed to do?” Hadn’t he managed to create his perfect reality?

Of course, there was no reply. Why couldn’t he have been given a guide who could talk?

Umbra was not taking no for an answer. He yipped and growled, before finally tugging on Noctis’ sleeve.

“Stop that.”

Noctis squatted at him with his hand, but Umbra kept tugging him without pause. Scowling, Noctis scooted forward on his knees. Umbra yipped happily before tugging some more. This continued until he was right in front of the doorway.

“You want me to go through there?” What was the point? He’d already tried that before. But Umbra was still tugging him forward insistently, so Noctis stood with a shrug. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do.

Once again, he was assaulted by dazzling white light and the twittering sound confused him. But when he opened his eyes again, he was back in his apartment. His head ached, and he cradled it in his hand. It was becoming difficult to orient himself with what was real anymore.

When the worst of the pain faded, he realized his lovers were cuddled around him on his massive bed. A smile touched his lips. So, this wasn’t a different reality.

Or was it?

Prompto stirred, giving a sleepy smile. “Morning, buddy.”

Noctis smiled. “Morning.”

“Did you have another headache?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he admitted even though he didn’t remember having any in this reality.

“Here.” Prompto gestured for Noctis to come closer and began to message at his temple when he did. “Pain, pain go away,” he chanted before kissing the spot.

“Thanks.”

“No, problem.” Prompto grinned.

Noctis looked at how relaxed he looked there in Ignis’ arms and wondered. The air felt different again, not chilly but…lighter? Thinking back, hadn’t he last been in the kitchen? Was this yet another fabricated reality?

Prompto was still grinning at him, and suddenly, like feathers flying out an open window, all traces of tension he’d been carrying with him evaporated. As long as this reality did not end as the others had, what did it matter what was real?

He laid back down. And as he kissed Prompto and wrapped his arm around Gladio’s own, he felt somehow sure it wouldn’t.


End file.
